


A Perfect Valentines (or an attempt at one)

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Jughead Jones hated this holiday. He hated it with a passion, over something that happened when he was a kid. But this year he was putting it all behind him because, for the first time in years, he was with someone that made him feel wanted, and loved. And he wanted to spoil her rotten. And unfortunately, fate had other plans.





	A Perfect Valentines (or an attempt at one)

Jughead hated Valentines Day. He hated it. He always had, ever since he was a little kid he hated the day and the painful memories attached that he wished he could forget. Even when he was in previous relationships, he would never celebrate it. Maybe that’s why the relationships with his ex-girlfriends never lasted that long. Until now. Now he was with someone he loved and wanted to make happy every second of the day. He loved Betty Cooper so much, he wanted to make sure she was happy this Valentines Day, especially as it was the first one as a couple. 

“Come on Jug. It’s your first Valentines Day with Betty, you better make it amazing.” Archie Andrews said as he took a sip from his coffee.

Jughead Jones sat across the table at a coffee shop in Brooklyn from his best childhood friend Archie Andrews. They both moved to New York only 3 years ago. And while Archie found the love on his life straight away once they arrived in New York, It took Jughead a while to agree to go on a blind date organised by Archie’s girlfriend Veronica. He met Betty Cooper at a French cafe. Jughead gritted his teeth as he was forced to go by Archie. He was happy being alone. He had spent most of his life that way. But when Betty walked through the door he knew straight away, it was love at first sight. Betty Cooper was beautiful, her long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her pink lips curved into a smile when she saw him. And ever since that moment, they had been inseparable. 

“I was just going to take her out for dinner, maybe buy her some flowers,” Jughead replied.

Archie raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Have you booked?”

“No.” Archie laughed at his friends naïvety. 

“Good luck trying to get a table anywhere nice. It’s Valentines Day tomorrow.” Archie shook his head and smiled.

“It’s just another day Archie.” Jughead interrupted.

“I know you hate the day after what happened when you were young, but you love Betty don’t you?” Archie asked Jughead nodded. “Then do something special. She already knows how much you love her, but remind her. Show her how much you really care. Veronica and I are celebrating our 3rd together, and it’s going to be the best one yet.”

“I cannot believe you are actually going to propose on Valentine's day. Can you be any more cliche?” Jughead asked with a smirk.

“Shut up Jughead.” Archie shot back an angry look.

“If you want to show Betty how much you care do something special for her. Because if you don’t, this might be your last Valentines Day with her by your side.” Archie explained, his words making Jughead’s stomach doing flips. 

 

—

 

It was Valentines Day, and after spending all night worrying over what Archie said. He spends hours thinking and planning what could be the most romantic evening ever. Jughead knew it was too late to go somewhere nice for dinner. So he decided to stay in. Sending Betty a big bouquet of roses to her work with a card asking her to come to his apartment at 6 where he would have the place decorated in the most romantic way he knew possible. 

 

—

 

Betty stood outside Jughead’s apartment door. Waiting nervously for him to answer. She was nervous. Really nervous. She didn’t know why, maybe it was the very sexy outfit she had hidden under her coat, or maybe it was the Valentines day gift she had hidden in her bag. Hoping he would like it as much as she thought he would.

When Jughead opened the door, she smiled when she saw him. His hair was a little frazzled, a nice blue shirt over his shoulders, tucked into a pair of black pants. What made her smile was the fact that his head wasn’t covered by the beanie he loved so much. 

“Hi,” Betty said as she took a step inside. Jughead closed the door behind her, and then placed a kiss to her lips. 

“Happy Valentines Day my love.” He said when he pulled back. 

“Happy Valentines Day Juggie,” Betty replied.

Jughead took a step back, his eyes nearly popped open when she removed her coat. “Wow, are you trying to kill me?”

Betty giggled and placed her coat over the back of a chair, Jughead’s eyes running down her body. 

“Do you like it?” Betty turned around. Wearing a pair of high waisted jeans, so tight you could see every line of her body. And on top, she wore a black lace bodysuit. It was so goddam see-through, he could see nearly everything. The perfect placing of lace that covered her nipples made him twitch. 

Betty ran her hand through her long blond hair, pushing the strands away from her face before she turned and looked back to his apartment. 

“This place looks amazing Jughead,” Betty said taking a step towards the beautifully decorated table. A beautiful candelabra in the centre, rose petals and beautiful crockery sat on the table. A small bunch on flowers on her plate. 

“You’ve gone all out,” Betty said Jughead pulled out a chair for her. 

“Only the best for you my love,” Jughead answered her, leaning in. He placed a kiss to her cheek before he walked back into the kitchen. 

 

—

 

Betty sat at the table many minutes later, watching as Jughead stressed and panicked. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” She asked biting her lip.

“No, no. I’m fine ….. I….I.” He stuttered, he was not fine. He was struggling, but he refused to let her know that.

“Jug,” Betty asked, but he was too frazzled to hear her. “Jug!” She shouted louder to get his attention.

“I think something is burning.” 

Jughead looked at her, his eyes falling when he smelt it too. Rushing towards the oven, he opened the door and smoke filled the apartment. “Shit, shit!” He yelled throwing a towel around his hand and pulling out the very burnt roast chicken from the oven. “Fuck!” Jughead shouted, dropping the tray loudly to the bench top. Shaking his hand in pain, he placed his mouth on the burn. 

“Jug, are you okay?” Betty stood up just as the fire alarm went off. 

“Shit, shit.” He mumbled picking up a towel, he waved in below the firearm, the noise stops quickly, and he looked down at his burnt hand, the bright red line that ran over his fingers. 

“Jug, did you burn yourself?” Betty asked rushing to his side.

Jughead nodded.

Betty ran to the sink, turning on the cold water Betty placed her hand on his, pulling it to the cold water. “Just leave it under there for a few minutes.” She demanded. 

“Do you have aloe vera?” She asked Jughead looked at her puzzled.

“What do you think Betty?” He answered back pulling his hand out of the water.

“Jug, keep it under the water. You don’t want it to blister.” She yelled. 

“What happened to that aloe vera gel you had last summer when you got really badly sunburnt?” Betty asked.

“I think it’s still in the freezer,” Jughead answered.

Betty bent down, pulling out the freezer drawer she rummaged around for a few minutes until she found the gel. She remembered last summer. Jughead was complaining after their day at the beach. She asked him multiple times if he put on sunscreen, and every time he said yes. But he lied. And the pain all over his back was her revenge. 

“Is it still sore?” Betty asked walking over to him, bent over the sink. 

“It’s not too bad.” He pulled his hand out. 

“It’s still pretty red Jug,” Betty said running her finger lightly over the mark. “Hold still.”

Betty opened the jar of aloe vera gel. Squeezing a bit onto her fingers before she rubbed it on him. “It’s freezing Betts.” He hissed.

“It was in the freezer Jughead.” She yelled back. “It will make it better I promise.”

Jughead watched as she placed the gel onto his hand. The pain was still there, but it was getting slightly better. He moved his eyes around the kitchen. Seeing his first attempt at a roast chicken dinner was a disaster. He burnt the chicken, he hadn’t even started on the veggie’s yet, and the potatoes were stuck at the bottom of the oven. 

“There, let that sink in,” Betty said closing the lid of the aloe vera.

“I’m so sorry Betty. I really wanted to make you a nice dinner, but it’s ruined.” Jughead confessed.

“It’s not ruined Jughead,” Betty answered seeing the annoyance in his eyes.

“It is. I planned this amazing night that started with an amazing chicken dinner.” He replied.

“Tonight can still be amazing,” Betty replied placing her hand on his shoulder. “Let's just order a pizza. I love pizza.”

“Really?” he raises an eyebrow?

“Yes, it will be just as romantic,” Betty said stepping away from him she picked up her phone to make an order.

 

—

 

Betty and Jughead sat at the romantically decorated table sitting across from each other. A slice of pizza in both their hands, half the box empty. 

“Wait,” Betty said as Jughead picked up a new slice. 

Betty helps up her slice and touched it with Jugheads. “Cheers.” She giggled.

Jughead laughed back. “You are such a dork.” He smirked before he took a bite.

“A dork that you love.” She replied.

“That is true.” He replied. 

Betty couldn’t help but smile at him. Seeing him happy made her happy. Who cared that the dinner was a disaster. This is what she wanted. A night with just him. She didn’t want to go to a fancy restaurant like she knew Archie and Veronica were doing. She wanted this. She just wanted him.

“Can I give you my present?” Betty asked.

Jughead put his pizza down on the plate. “You don’t have to get me anything.” He replied.

Betty licked her fingers. Trying to remove any grease from her fingers before she turned around. Picking up her bag that was resting on the back of her chair. Resting it on her lap, she flicked through the bag, pulling out an envelope for him. 

“Betty, I don’t need a gift.” He replied. 

“Just open it.” She answered.

Jughead smiled, and then looked down. Running his finger over the back of the envelope, he opened it up. A cute Valentines Day card. Jughead laughed as he read it. “You’ve stolen a pizza my heart.” Jughead read the card. “This is very fitting for tonight.”

“I told you, I love pizza.” She replied.

Jughead proceeded to flip open the card, a smaller piece of paper fell out, and he began to read. 

“No, this is too much.” He replied.

“It’s just the right amount I think.” Betty nodded.

Written on the card was a ticket. A ticket to Florence, in Italy. “I cannot accept this Betty. It’s too much.” He said again.

“Jug, you’ve always wanted to go. You’ve mentioned it a few times. I remember on our first date you even mentioned it.” Betty replied.

“You’re coming with me right?” He asked.

“Of course,” Betty said, standing up and walking towards him.

“We can go see the Cattedrale Di Santa Maria Del Fiore and the Uffizi Gallery. Maybe stay in a beautiful hotel with a rustic looking balcony overlooking the Arno River.” 

Jughead stood up, placing his hands on Betty’s hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

“Sounds perfect,” Jughead replied before he placed a kiss to her lips. “But do you know what I really am looking forward to.”

“What’s that?” She asked.

“A fancy hotel room all to ourselves.” He smirked.

“Ummm.” Betty moaned as she placed her lips back to his for a hot, wet kiss. 

“I need to buy you something else now.” Jughead broke away from the kiss. “This is way better than those flowers I bought you, and this crappy pizza dinner.”

“Jug, stop. The flowers were beautiful, and the card was sweet. Everyone at work thought you’d broken up with me because I was crying at my desk reading what you’d written.” Betty confessed, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, this is perfect.” She answered rubbing her nose against his.

“I have one more surprise.” He replied.

“Really?” She tilted her head.

“Yes, it involves you getting wet, and covered in bubbles,” Jughead smirked as he kissed her again.

“Sounds.” She said before she kissed him again. “Perfect.”

They kissed again. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn hot, as they moved their tongues together kissing and sucking each other’s lips. Jughead’s hands rubbed up against her sides, over the black lace. 

“Juggie,” Betty said, resting her head onto his, breathing heavily. 

“I want you, now.” She replied locking eyes with his.

“You don’t want to wait for the surprise?” He asked looking at her.

Betty shook her head, her hands moved to the button of his shirt, feeling herself getting aroused by his kisses. 

Jughead didn’t need convincing. He moved his hands up. His fingers moved to her shoulders, pulling the thin straps off her shoulders, he moved his mouth to her neck. Pushing away her hair, he kissed and sucked at her hot skin. His hands moving down her torso as her head fell back, giving him more access to her neck. 

Betty bit her lip and closed her eyes as his hands pushed open the buttons on her tight jeans. Opening them wide, his he moved a hand in her pants. Wishing she wasn’t wearing a bodysuit. As hot as she looked in it, it was restricting his hands. So he dug in deeper, pushing his fingers down, making sure not to make his injured hand scream in pain. Betty moaned as he moved the lace. Pushing it aside, touching her core. “Jug.” She exhaled loudly, his thumb grazed her clit, and he inserted a finger while his lips still ran over her neck. 

“Juggie,” Betty said in a moan. Her hands moved his hair, holding him close to her as he began to move his fingers in and out. 

Betty felt herself shake as they stood there. Jughead’s hand down her pants, his lips moving on her neck, driving her wild. She couldn’t take it for much longer. She placed her hands on his face. Pulling his lips back to hers. Kissing him passionately.

They both stopped suddenly when they heard a knock at the door. “Ignore it,” Betty replied before she kissed him again.

“I know your home. Open the door, we have exciting news.” An excited Veronica yelled through the door. 

“Seriously?” Betty asked looking at Jughead as he pulled his hand out of her jeans. 

“Go away!” Jughead yelled back.

“Open the door Jughead,” Archie yelled.

Jughead looked down at the obvious hardness in his pants. Betty looked at the door in anger at her friends for interrupting them. Rolling her eyes. Betty pulled the straps back over her shoulders. Buttoning her jeans shut again. Jughead fixed his shirt, adjusting himself before he walked to the door. Archie and Veronica ran inside. 

Veronica ran straight to Betty. “Look, Betty!” She yelled shoving her hand into her friends face to show the giant engagement ring.

“You got engaged?” Betty asked a smile on her face. She was happy for her friends.

“Congratulations,” Betty replied. 

“Yeah, congrats.” Jughead looked at his friend who was less impressed as he had known about this for weeks.

“Archie didn’t want to interrupt you, but I had to tell you first B. You're my best friend. You needed to know first.” Veronica explained giving her friend a hug. 

“What happened in here?” Veronica looked at the discard mess in the kitchen. 

Betty and Jughead looked at each other, locking eyes wishing their friends weren’t here right now. 

 

—

 

After eventually pushing Archie and Veronica out the door. Betty offered to help clean up the dinner mess while Jughead went into the bathroom, and began to get working on Betty’s next surprise. An amazing, bath.

Jughead filled the bath. Placing in a nice smelling bath bomb he waited for the bath to fill. He lit candles around the bathroom. Placing more rose petals in and around the bath, dimming the lights and making it look as sexy as possible. 

“Betty?” Jughead yelled.

He waited only a few minutes until Betty returned, her mouth dropping at the beautiful setup. 

“Someone’s been looking at Pinterest haven't they?” Betty giggled.

“I may have got a few ideas from there.” He replied holding out his hand as Betty stepped towards the bath. 

“This is amazing Jug.” She replied running her hand in the water. “Let's get in.”

 

—

 

“I know tonight hasn’t gone exactly to plan. But this. This right here. Is all I want.” Betty said as she rested her head against his chest as she leaned into him in the bathtub. Surrounded by bubbles and candles, this was perfect. 

Jughead squeezed his arms around Betty. Holding her tight, refusing to let go as he closed his eyes, resting his lips to her hair. “I love you.” He said in a whisper.

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

They both said nothing. Just allowing the warm bath water to surround them. The only sound they could hear was that of the cars outside the apartment window. The busy New York streets bustling below.

Betty moved slightly. Her body rubbing against his. Her eyes shot open when she felt him poking her. “Sorry,” Jughead said. 

“We got interrupted before, it can’t handle a beautiful naked woman in my arms,” Jughead replied back.

Betty sat up. Turning around to face him. Jughead looked up at her as a smirk fell over her lips. 

“Betts?” He asked as she knelt in front of him moving closer. 

“Do you know what I want Juggie?” She asked.

“What?” He asked.

“You.” She answered before she moved over him. Hovering above him she straddled his legs, sliding herself down on him, both moaning together as she sank down on him. 

Jughead’s head leaned back against the bath as she sat on him. Her legs on either side of him. “Juggie.” She whispered. “Move.”

Jughead thrust his hips up. Betty felt a jolt in her, her head falling back as she began to bob up and down. Both of them moaning together. 

“Yes,” Betty screamed pulling his head up to look at her. Betty moved her lips to his. Kissing him as he moved his hips up. His hands moving to her backside, pulling her closer to him. 

“God I love you, Betty, you are it. You are it for me.” Jughead said as he looked up at her.

“Me too Jug. I don’t want anyone else, ever.” She replied wrapping her arms around his neck, placing another hot kiss to his lips. 

“Yes, yes,” Betty said as she pushed off him, pushing his head back as she moved her body up, her head fell back, screaming in pleasure.

Suddenly Jughead went still. Betty opened her eyes, and Jughead was leaning back. His head resting against the back of the bathtub, his eyes closed and he wasn’t moving. “Jug?” Betty asked sliding off him, wincing as she moved away looking down at him, her heart began to race as he wasn’t moving. 

 

—

 

“Jug? Juggie.” Jughead opened his eyes seeing Betty standing outside of the bathtub, a towel wrapped around her body a panicked look on her face. 

“What’s happening?” He asked coming out of a haze.

“You blacked out,” Betty informed him. Her fingers lightly grazed the back of his head. A stinging sensation woke him up.

“Jeez, Betts. What the hell?” He asked moving his hand to his head. 

“Did I hurt you? Oh my god Jughead, I hurt you.” Betty began to cry as the pain in his head was getting worse. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” He asked sitting up in the bath, confused. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Jug, I didn’t mean to. I think I was too rough, you must have hit your head. Are you okay?” She asked slowly brushing his hair. 

“I… I think so,” Jughead replied as he began to shuffle in the water. 

Jughead moved to a standing position. He stumbled a little, standing in the bath. Betty holding onto his hands to help him step out of the bath when Betty gasped. 

“What?” He asked turning around.

“Your bleeding.” She said looking at the red mark against the side of the tub. 

Jughead touched his head, pulling his hand away to see blood on his hand. Then he fainted, the only sound he heard was that of Betty screaming.

 

—

 

Jughead’s eyes opened slowly, looking around he panicked a little when he saw the bright lights and the white walls. 

“Jug, Jug.” He heard Betty yelled his name.

Jughead looked to his left, Betty’s face came into view. 

“Are you okay?” She asked tears in her eyes. 

“Where am I?” He asked.

“The hospital, you have a concussion,” Betty explained, her hand squeezed his. “We are never having sex in a bath again. Ever.”

“What?” Jughead asked, still confused and a little dazed.

“You hit your head on the side of the bath, you blacked out. You woke up and a few times. Enough to help me dress you before the ambulance came.” Betty explained, her heart still beating fast. 

“I’m sorry,” Jughead replied.

“No, no. I’m sorry.” She answered back. “I don’t even know how that happened.”

“The sex was that good huh?” Jughead joked.

“Stop it, I could of really hurt you. I can’t believe I did that.” Betty said, looking embarrassed.

Betty squeezed his hand tighter. Her other hand brushed his hair back. “Are you okay? Are you in pain? The doctor said you might want vomit. It’s common with concussions.”  
“I’m okay, really.” He replied with a smile. 

“I can’t believe I ruined Valentines Day,” Jughead said, looking down.

“No, you didn’t ruin it. Before the accident, it was a good night. A really good night.” Betty said forcing him to look up at her. 

“No, I did. First the dinner, then Archie and Veronica interrupting us. Now, this. I think I’m cursed.” Jughead replied moving his body up to a sitting position. 

“Juggie, no. It was perfect.” Betty placed her finger under his chin.

“I hate this day. I always have.” Jughead finally expressed how he truly felt. Seeing Betty look at him confused. “But Archie said if I didn’t do something, I’d lose you.”

“What are you talking about Jug?” She asked confused.

“I told Archie I just wanted to something simple, maybe dinner and flowers. But that wasn’t good enough.” He explained. “I’m sorry Betty, but I hate Valentines Day, so I planned this amazing night. And it’s a mess.”

Betty was confused by his confession. “What? Why do you hate Valentines Day?” Betty asked.

Jughead took a deep breath, his thumb ran over her fingers. “When I was about 6, there was this girl. Holly. Every boy at school had a crush on her. As did I. I loved her. So I wrote her a Valentines Day card. I poured my heart out Betty. And when I handed it to her she laughed in my face and showed it to all of her friends. I ran away. I couldn’t face her or the kids at school anymore. I ran. When my Dad found me I was a crying mess, and he screamed at me. Called me an idiot for getting so upset over something so stupid. It was stupid Betty, I was a kid. What did I know about love? Nothing. But it broke my heart. So every year, when February comes round I panic. I’ve never celebrated it before. You don’t know how many girls have dumped me because I refused to celebrate it. But with you it’s different. I want to make you happy Betty. And if celebrating this day brings a smile to your face, I’ll do it. Because I love you.”

A single tear fell down Betty’s cheek. “Jug.” She said in a whisper.

“I don’t need flowers and romantic dinners. I just want you.” She said, wiping away her falling tear. 

“But your wrong, tonight was amazing Jughead. It wasn’t the flowers or the romantic setting, it was you. All I want is you Jughead. I don’t need anything else.” Betty replied locking eyes with Jughead. 

“This day ended badly, but the middle was pretty good,” Betty said with a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead whispered.

“Stop apologising,” Betty answered shaking her head. “Today was perfect, no matter what you think. Trust me.”

“Come here.” Jughead held out his arms. Shuffling a little to make room for her on the bed beside him. 

Betty rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to his chest. Her leg hitched over his. “I love you.” He said placing a kiss to her temple.

“I love you too Juggie.” She replied squeezing his torso tighter. 

“And this Holly girl is a total bitch.” 

Jughead just laughed with Betty, holding her tight. He may have hated this day, but because of her. He would grow to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


End file.
